Shattered
by you melt my butterr
Summary: "Grief; a type of sadness that most often occurs when you've lost someone you love. It's a sneaky thing, because it can disappear for a long time, and then pop back up when you least expect it." Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story.  
The Walking Dead of course, which will be set during the show. With some flashbacks here and there. (If you haven't already figured that out yet, aha)  
I've been trying to figure out how to write this, and this is how it came out so far.  
I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, so let me know what you think?

* * *

_A small ten year old girl with bright blue eyes and short auburn hair sat on her front porch watching cars drive by her. She waited and waited for her mommy and daddy to finally come home from food shopping. As the morning went by and it became the afternoon, she became frantic and upset not knowing where they were. She didn't have a cell phone, and she didn't know how to use the house phone. And she couldn't walk to her older brother's work because it was way too far for her to walk. She wasn't friendly with her neighbors, her parents constantly called them ignorant drunk asses who did nothing to help the society._

_She continued to sit on the steps with her knees pulled up to her chest, she couldn't stop the uncontrollable shaking her body was producing now. She watched the mail man deliver the mail to house to house. When he finally came to her house, he handed her the mail and walked off barely saying a word to her. Even if he had she wouldn't have been able to comprehend what he was saying to her._

_"Errrm.. are ya okay?" She hadn't seen or heard the older boy approach her. She had her head down on top of her knees and she was crying now. She looked up and saw her neighbor that she had never spoken to before._

_"No." She bluntly answered. She didn't want to make small talk, and she definitely didn't want to talk to this boy. She didn't even want to know his name, especially after all the bad talk her parents used to say about him and his family._

_She watched him cautiously approach her porch, he seemed like he was going to catch rabies just by coming near her. "Er. Wha's wrong?" He definitely seemed like he didn't know what to say or do when it came to comforting a person._

_"My mommy and daddy aren't home like they said they would be!" She couldn't help when her voice got loud and frantic. She didn't know why this boy was talking to her, and trying to make small talk. He could see that she was upset and didn't want to be bothered._

_"I'm sure they'll be home soon." He went to get up from the porch to walk back to his house, but the young girl grabbed his arm. Even if she didn't want him there with her, it was better having someone there with her instead of being alone._

_"Can you stay with me until they come home, or when Cole gets home from work?" After watching him nod, the ten year old girl and the eleven year old boy just sat on the porch in mere silence. She would stare out into the street waiting for the white Chevrolet truck to pull into the drive way, or she would glance at the boy. She noticed he was constantly chewing on his cuticles and then trying to hide the fact that he was spitting them out onto the ground._

_She was about to say something to the boy, but that's when she saw a car pull into the driveway. But it wasn't the white Chevy. It was a police car. Even before the police man got out of the car, she saw her brother Cole, he was speeding down the road on his bike. He didn't even stop the bike before he jumped off and ran to her._

_The little girl couldn't feel anything, she couldn't hear what the cops were saying. She just stood there with her brother's arm wrapped around her shoulder, she could see that Cole was crying because his eyes were blood shot and wet. She hadn't even noticed the boy who tried to comfort her earlier had left and was sitting on his front porch, watching the scene unfold._

_After the cops left and Cole had gone inside the house, probably to make phone calls to relatives, the little girl walked over to her neighbor. She sat down next to him, and they just sat in silence again. It was weird but she felt some weird connection to him, and she felt him lightly grab her hand and squeeze it._

_"I never got your name. I don't know if you know mine or not, but it's Amanda." The little girl said finally regaining her voice after fifteen minutes of silence between the two._

_"Daryl Dixon."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here's chapter two!_****_Hope you enjoy!_**  
**_Let me know what you think?_**

* * *

She sat there with tears and dried up blood running down her face as she watched the person in front of her changing into a monster. She couldn't see straight because of all the tears welling up in her once bright blue eyes. Her wrists were burning while she fought against the tight rope that was loosening ever so slowly.

"Manda?" She stopped struggling against the ropes and looked at the pale version of her brother. He looked so weak as he sat there coughing barely moving. "You need to hurry up and get out of here." She could barely hear what he was saying, it came out as a slight whisper.

"I can't leave without you Cole." The tears were cascading down her face like a water fall. Cole was all she had left in this shit hole of a world where the dead roam. Not only did she have to face the dead without Cole, but she had to face the awful human beings that became assholes during this apocalypse.

"I'm already dead sweetie, you need to keep on fighting without." He slowly went to get up off of the cold ground, and helped his younger sister get out of the ropes grip. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead before sitting back down on the ground.

"I don't know what to do Cole. I can't live in this shitty world without you! I can't leave you here just so you can turn into a zombie!" She struggled to get the words out of her mouth, she was stuttering and hiccupping from crying.

He forced a small smile on his face and grabbed her small raw hand in his cold hand. "Manda, you've always been strong even if you didn't think you were. You need to find that braveness again and leave me before they come back. Or before I turn and decide to eat you. I found a gun one of those guys had laying around here. I'll decide my own fate Manda."

She had a battle within her head, not knowing how to live in this world without her brother. She didn't want to leave him there with those assholes, but then again she didn't want to be her brother's meal or be there when those guys came back. So with one last small hug and kiss, she left her brother there by himself.

She ran as fast as she could through the forest. She never knew she could run that fast. As she was running she heard one single gunshot go off. She knew that her brother had killed himself so he wouldn't turn into a zombie.

She felt the guilt run through her body thinking about Cole. He was always trying to protect her. He was always trying to be the hero. And because of that reason, he ended up dying. He ended up dying because he was trying to help his sister live a little bit longer. He thought that being in a larger group of people they would have more protection against the world they were now living in.

But that idea turned to shit once they realized who they were and what they did. And by that time it was way too late to leave that screwed up situation, and because of that Cole had ended up getting bitten on purpose by those stupid human beings.

As she kept on running, she couldn't comprehend how to live her life by herself. She didn't want to fight in this world by herself, she didn't want to be alone until she would finally meet the fate of everyone else she knew.

_Dying alone._

Her legs felt like Jell-O, her chest hurt like hell as she tried to breathe calmly and she was getting horrible stomach cramps. But that didn't stop her from running through the trees. She knew she had cuts all over her considering she felt tree branches smacking her once in a while.

She was beginning to feel nauseous and felt like she was going to pass out. It might have been due to the fact that she hasn't eaten or barely drank anything in more than four days.

Before passing out, she decided to sit down for a little bit. She sat there breathing heavily, wondering if it would be better just to end her life instead of fighting to stay alive. It would be so much easier just to put a gun to her head and pull the trigger. It would mean she would be able to see her parents and Cole again. It would mean she would actually feel happiness again.

As she was contemplating her life, she thought she heard rustling in the leaves behind her. She started panicking, thinking it was those guys trying to find her. She stood up and felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, her vision became blurry and she felt herself falling backwards.

She saw a face above her that looked familiar but she couldn't place the name to the face.

Before she passed out, she heard a familiar voice. "_Jesus Christ_, Amanda?"


End file.
